Agallas
by okashira janet
Summary: Debía admitirlo, tenía agallas, peleando por una hermana que no la recordaba, enfrentando a una madre que se descomponía en vida, quedando sola en el mundo… Tenía agallas y aunque lo llamara cabeza rosa eso no quitaba que la encontrara atractiva, a su manera. ShimaIzumo Oneshot


**AGALLAS**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, es creación de Kazue Kato, este trabajo esta hecho con el simple afán de entretener.

 _Debía admitirlo, tenía agallas, peleando por una hermana que no la recordaba, enfrentando a una madre que se descomponía en vida, quedando sola en el mundo… Tenía agallas y aunque lo llamara cabeza rosa eso no quitaba que la encontrara atractiva, a su manera._

 _Advertencia Spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 87._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shima soltó un suspiro, un enorme suspiro.

—¿Vamos a ver las flores de cerezo?

—¡Seguro! —Ya había llegado esa época del año, la época del año en el que se formaban parejitas, se tendía una manta bajo los árboles de cerezo y se tenía un acaramelado encuentro compartiendo té y viendo los pétalos caer.

Si le preguntaban a Shima lo cierto es que encontraba todo el evento fascinante, digno de él y de toda su galanura.

—"Piérdete cabeza rosa". —Pero por supuesto, Izumo había sido violentamente negativa en cuanto él se lo había mencionado, incluso lo había observado con esos ojos que decían a las claras que lo consideraba un poco menos que basura. ¡Tan encantadora!

Pero aunque ella se negara había más flores en el jardín y justo de eso intentaba convencer a su compañero mitad demonio.

—Así que, ¿qué dices? —Con soltura se colgó de los hombros de Rin—. ¿Vamos a buscar pareja para ver las flores de cerezo? —Enseguida Rin se puso rojo y su cola tamborileó nerviosamente de un lado a otro, casi como el péndulo de un reloj antiguo.

—Hum…

—No me digas, —Shima sonrió tontamente—, ¿se lo vas a pedir a Moriyama-san?, ¿es que no aprendes?

—¡Cállate!, —Rin enrojeció aún más si era posible—, estaba pensando en ir todos juntos, también es costumbre ir con amigos, ¿no?

—¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad? —Shima lo soltó como si estuviera ante un traidor en potencia—. ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso!

—Lo que sea. —Rin frunció el ceño, seguramente enfrentarse a un segundo rechazo por parte de la pequeña chica rubia era demasiado para él, pero Shima no iba a rendirse.

—¡Pues ten tu reunión amistosa si quieres! —Sacándole la lengua Shima huyó veloz—. ¡Yo voy a conseguir una cita con una chica! —Por supuesto, era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, Shima estuvo por ahí preguntando, galanteando e incluso casi suplicando, por alguna razón todas las chicas que conocía se excusaron, algunas porque tenían novio, otras porque ya habían quedado con alguien y un par porque tenían la idea de que él se sobrepasaría si se quedaban a solas.

¡¿Cuándo se había sobrepasado él con una chica?!, es decir, si se daba la ocasión de ponerse más romántico evidentemente la tomaba sin pensarlo dos veces (y por ponerse romántico se refería a tocamientos más íntimos), pero nunca había forzado a una chica a…

Sin que pudiera evitarlo un recuerdo llegó a su mente, Izumo con una bata que apenas alcanzaba a tapar su ropa interior, las manos atadas, el largo cabello suelto. Hubiera sido una escena sensual de no ser porque se abalanzaba a él como loca intentando vencerlo, en el último momento había saltado dejándole una clara y preciosa escena de su ropa interior y sus muslos blancos, pero antes de que pudiera patearlo Shima había metido un brazo entre sus piernas usando su impulso para cargarla cual costal de papas y estamparla en el suelo.

Aun la recordaba contra el piso siendo apresada por sus piernas, con el cabello morado desparramado sobre el suelo blanco, las manos atadas y temblorosas junto a la boca y aquellos ojos grandes y asustados que por primera vez en la vida le regresaban vulnerabilidad.

Tenía miedo mientras él la amenazaba con su báculo. Aquella chica que luchaba tan ferozmente por su hermana, cuya madre era víctima de experimentos inhumanos, que había crecido siendo criada como cobaya para futuras experimentaciones, esa misma chica que solo tenía agallas para defenderse estaba ahí; siendo amenazada por él, siendo derrotada por él, viéndose miserable por su culpa.

Aquella era una de las pocas veces en toda su vida en la que se había arrepentido de ser un espía.

Lo cierto es que ser espía era condenadamente divertido y había ocasiones que incluso Shima se preguntaba con una sonrisa bobalicona si estaba espiando para la Orden, para los Illuminati, para los dos o solo para pasar el rato. Era poco confiable, ese no era ningún secreto, por hacer bien su papel podía dejar en peligro a cualquier amigo, a cualquier enemigo, a cualquiera en realidad.

Había permitido que el zorro poseyera a Izumo sabiendo que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran tan bajas que lo único que podía esperar de todo aquello era una muerte rápida. Así de buen espía era.

Y sí, podía escudarse diciendo que estaba seguro de que ella y sus ridículas agallas lograrían salir del trance, que Rin —como siempre— encontraría la manera de salvar la situación como su muy brillante as en la manga, que Bon pensaría y actuaría lo suficientemente rápido para liberarla.

Eran excusas.

La había dejado abandonada a su suerte, ni siquiera había estado cerca de ella cuando todo había ocurrido. Podría haber dicho que era porque no quería ver, pero lo cierto es que no le había importado.

Llano y sencillo.

Porque era un espía. Y la misión iba primero.

A Shima no le gustaban las cuestiones filosóficas y nunca se había preguntado qué haría si uno de sus compañeros se encontraba en un peligro mortal y él no pudiera ayudarlo por el bien de su papel como doble agente.

Siendo sincero en aquel momento Izumo lo había ayudado al no aceptar la ayuda de Rin. Aun la recordaba con su traje ceremonial, sus pasos elegantes y aquellos ojos muertos.

Jodidos recuerdos.

—Oye Karura-san, ¿no quieres ir conmigo a ver las flores de cerezo?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, al final nadie había querido acompañarlo, por supuesto, siempre quedaba el plan B de ir con todos los demás a ver las flores, pero resultaba un poco patético como premio de consolación.

Bon le había dicho que dejara de estar molestando y se centrara en lo que era importante. Sus estudios, sus metas y _eso._ Vamos que _eso_ era ir por ahí espiando y recabando información como una sombra silenciosa. Lo que no sabía Bon es que usualmente lo espiaba a él y a su magnífico maestro del Rayo (un verdadero incordio porque Lightning le había puesto un demonio para rastrearlo así que ya no podía andar por ahí a escondidas). También tenía que seguir a Yukio, pero el hermano de Rin estaba más loco que una cabra y algo le decía que caería en la oscuridad más rápido de lo que él mismo imaginaba, seguir a Okumura sensei era deprimente.

Sus otros objetivos eran más sencillos, Rin nunca tenía dobles intenciones en sus acciones y espiarlo era tan sencillo que podía meterse en su misma habitación y hacerle mimos en el cabello y ni aun así se enteraba, Shiemi no era material muy interesante fuera de admirarle las piernas y aquellos dos lindos encantos que tenía al frente, Konekomaru era inteligente, pero transparente así que tampoco es que la tuviera difícil con él y en cuanto a Izumo luego de que su madre se inmolara con el zorro de la inmortalidad no tenía más secretos que la hicieran una presa jugosa, había perdido su valor.

—Que fastidio. —¿Creían que espiar era lo único y lo mejor que sabía hacer?, claro que no, besar chicas le gustaba muchísimo más que espiar y era doblemente adictivo cuando espiaba y besaba al mismo tiempo.

Pero todo apuntaba a que terminaría sentado con los demás en un tapete viendo los pétalos caer, bueno, tampoco es como si le desagradara estar con ellos, eran buenos niños todos, pese a sus muy diferentes personalidades.

—Todos menos yo. —Encogiéndose travieso de hombros corrió por la banqueta tarareando una canción. En días como aquel se sentía libre como la brisa que bailaba en el viento, apenas retenido frágilmente por unos lazos que estaban a veces sí y a veces no y que él mismo no sostenía del todo.

Sería tan fácil deshacerse de todos sus lazos, apenas un tironcito y ya nadie sabría para quien espiaba en realidad.

—Uh. —Tuvo que parar en seco cuando descubrió a Izumo caminando por la acera de enfrente, en lugar del uniforme llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo, sandalias de tacón y el cabello suelto, se veía tan bonita como las muñecas que ponían en las vitrinas para su exhibición.

—¡Izu…! —Iba a gritar su nombre con toda la dulzura que a ella le provocaría repugnancia, pero notó algo extraño en su mirar y dejó el grito suspendido en el aire. Quizás era solo uno de sus tantos defectos de espía, pero solía ver y percibir todos los detalles, y había algo ahí que quería averiguar.

No tuvo que llamar a su demonio, la siguió echándose hacia abajo la gorra y fingiendo desinterés varios metros por detrás. Para su desconcierto pronto fue evidente que ella se dirigía al parque donde sus compañeros solían sentarse a ver los cerezos, ¿es que tenía una cita y a él lo había rechazado?, la mandíbula se le desencajo.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva ella iba vestida como si acudiera a una cita y casi hubiera jurado que su vista de espía súper desarrollada había alcanzado a percibir brillo labial.

La pregunta era, ¿con quién?, es decir, la había seguido por seis meses a sol y a sombra bajo las órdenes de los Illuminati y estaba completamente seguro que no tenía relación con ningún hombre a no ser…

¿Es que sería Rin?, bueno, Rin era lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir a una cita sin saber que era una cita si Izumo lo invitaba y a Shima ya le había parecido una que otra vez que a su preciosa invocadora zorruna le gustaba un poco el medio demonio.

¿O es que sería Bon?, Izumo y Bon siempre estaban riñendo, si no era por una cosa era por otra, pero Bon siempre se veía bastante vivo cuando discutía con ella, como si pudiera sacarlo de sus cabales y hacerle demostrar cosas que normalmente ocultaría, para claro ejemplo aquella vez en la playa cuando la había cargado con todo y flotador tirándola a las olas; usualmente Bon no le haría eso a una chica, ¿es que con ella se sentía más libre?

—Tsk. —No supo por qué, pero chasqueó la lengua y trotó un poco para no perderla de vista, Izumo llevaba la falda por arriba de la rodilla así que cuando caminaba podía ver el roce de sus piernas. ¡Que preciosa que era!, se veía incluso mejor que con aquella encantadora ropa de Maid que se había puesto aquel día…

¿Por qué su mente insistía continuamente en regresar a aquellos días donde ella era su prisionera y él su captor?, nunca le había pasado con alguna misión antes, era un sentimiento desagradable.

Izumo siguió caminando y se concentró en seguirla, alrededor había varias familias sentadas sobre el pasto comiendo onigiris y tomando té viendo las flores caer, le estaba dando hambre, ojala estuviera por ahí Rin para prepararle algo con ayuda de su fuego (tantos posibles usos para sus llamas y él hacía comida gourmet).

De pronto Izumo paró, titubeó y finalmente se escondió tras un árbol, intrigado Shima la observó desde atrás, ella parecía cohibida, casi como una niña que espiara a su interés amoroso desde las sombras y en el tiempo en que la conocía Shima podía asegurar que lo que menos hubiera esperado de ella era timidez.

—¿Qué clase de chico estás esperando Izumo-san? —Frunció el ceño mirando alrededor, pero no distinguía a Rin o a Bon, ¿sería que estaba equivocado y había algún otro chico que había pasado por alto?

—¿Vamos a comer soba?

—Soba y onigiris.

—¿De verdad? —Shima no pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando al frente una copia exacta de Izumo, pero en versión pequeña tironeó del brazo de una mujer que parecía ser su madre (aunque no se parecían en lo absoluto).

—¡Apúrate Ottou-san! —La niña correteó de arriba abajo, parecía una chica entusiasta y alegre. Esa debía ser Tsukumo, la hermana menor de Izumo. No pudo evitarlo, su ceño se frunció observando la escena, la niña jugando y colgándose de los brazos de sus padres adoptivos e Izumo observándola desde la lejanía, con aquellos dedos temblorosos aferrándose al árbol, convenciéndose a sí misma que eso era suficiente.

La brisa la envolvió cuando dio un suspiro, se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y caminó en sentido contrario. Así enfrentaba esa mujer a la vida: con agallas. Engañándose quizás, convenciéndose de que era lo mejor, enfrentándose a la vida una y otra y otra vez. Era como él y a la vez no.

Ambos escondían secretos y construían un muro alrededor, pero ella era diferente en algo fundamental. Amaba apasionada y tercamente.

—¡Izumo-san! —Corrió tras ella alzando la mano y haciéndose el encontradizo.

—¿Qué quieres pelo rosa? —Ella le contestó gruñendo, sin muestras de sentimentalismo, sin el más mínimo rescoldo de tristeza, sería una buena espía de seguro.

—¿Viniste a una cita conmigo?

—Piérdete. —Sin dejar de caminar volvió la vista al frente, con aquel esplendido cabello morado que refulgía bajo los árboles de cerezo, con aquel corazón enorme que él había ansiado desde que los Illuminati le enseñaron su foto al tiempo que le explicaban que se trataba de un sujeto de experimento.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿por qué no disfrutar? —Con una sonrisa alegre la atrapó por la muñeca y ella le lanzó una mirada airada, la clase de mirada de un animal potencialmente herido.

—Suéltame espía. —La clase de animal herido que no podía volver a confiar fácilmente.

—¿Es así como vas a atacarme Izumo-san? —Su voz se volvió melosa cuando tiró de ella y ambos golpearon contra el tronco de un árbol, la sintió tensarse instantáneamente en sus brazos, pero sabía que era rabia y no miedo.

—I-dio-ta. —Antes de que ella pudiera levantar la rodilla e impactarla en sitios delicados él se dejó caer al suelo obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas y abrazándola férreamente por la cintura.

—¿Solo un ratito sí?

—Un ratito una mierda. —Ella estaba furiosa, ojos carmesí que chispeaban.

—¡De verdad, de verdad, de verdad que quería una cita con Izumo-san! —Canturreó sin soltarla, pero para su desconcierto ella no se resistió, giró a verla de reojo por sí estaba entonando algún mantra para aplastarlo como a un gusano, pero en lugar de eso descubrió que veía a la lejanía, con aquellos ojos desenfocados que había tenido cuando estaba enfrentando a la muerte.

—Es mi hermana.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Intentó hacerse el tonto parpadeando.

—Pero me ha olvidado. —De alguna manera ella sabía que él sabía, no tenía caso negarlo.

—Hum… —Pero nunca había sido bueno dando consejos de vida, eso era más especialidad de Bon o Konekomaru.

—Me ha olvidado… —Aquellos ojos desenfocados no lo estaban viendo a él, no estaban viendo a los cerezos ni los pétalos, esos ojos estaban lejos, más allá de donde él podía alcanzarla.

—¡Ah! —Y normalmente era galante y tontorron, normalmente no forzaba a las chicas, normalmente sabía cuándo actuar, cuando detenerse y cuando divertirse, por eso incluso para él fue inesperado el hecho de que se inclinara sobre ella le sujetara la nuca y juntara sus labios con los suyos.

—¡Erck! —Ella colocó las manos contra su pecho e intentó separarlo, pero era una chica delgada y él un hombre que entrenaba todos los días para su trabajo como espía.

—¡Ah! —Intentó que su lengua encontrara paso a la gloria, pero ella le mordió el labio, ¡como dolía!

—¡Maldito pelo rosa! —Como si se hubiera vuelto loca sujetó dos mechones de su cabello y se los retorció con saña—. ¡Idiota!, ¡espía!, ¡inútil!, ¡acosador!

—Ya entendí. —Adolorido y machucado levantó las manos en son de paz—. Lo siento.

—¡No lo sientes! —No, no lo sentía, porque para él la vida era una montaña rusa de diversión e Izumo siempre había sido una curva peligrosamente adictiva.

—De acuerdo en eso. —Con ternura, a pesar de que ella arrojaba humo por la cabeza, volvió a rodear su cintura de manera floja con ambos brazos—. ¿Estas mejor ahora? —Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego ladeó el rostro, furiosa.

—Idiota. —Pero dejo de resistirse, lo cual era un alivio porque meterle sentones a su virilidad podía terminar en algo poco caballeroso.

—¡Lo que sea por mi Izumo-san! —Y quizás era mentira porque era un espía y en el último momento su trabajo era seguir la misión hasta sus últimas consecuencias, pero algo le decía que ella era la clase de mujer que pasaría por encima de todo sin necesidad de su ayuda y aun a pesar de que se entrometiera en su camino.

Una chica con agallas.

Esa era su Izumo-san.

—¿Te está gustando nuestra cita?

—Voy a matarte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Hace mucho que no escribía para un nuevo fandom, pero después de pegarme el maratón de Ao No Exorcist en anime y manga simplemente quede prendada de éste par.

Espero que les guste.

 _18 de Marzo del 2017 Sábado._


End file.
